


First Kiss

by Rachello344



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finally understands why Kageyama's expression is always so stormy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Hinata’s shoulders shot up, hit by a feeling like ice water running down his spine. He turned slowly and jumped back when his eyes met Kageyama’s. Kageyama was glaring harder than Hinata had ever seen, so angry that his face was actually getting a bit red. Hinata flailed back further making some kind of startled noise. Kageyama’s expression grew even more thunderous.

“W-What’s your problem, man?” Hinata demanded. Kageyama started stalking forward, backing Hinata up to the wall. Before Hinata could protest, Kageyama pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Hinata was getting whiplash. Before he could ask for an explanation, Kageyama huffed and turned his face away.

“You’re too cute for your own good. Stop it.” Kageyama started to walk away, leaving Hinata reeling and confused.

“If you’re going to kiss me, at least do it properly,” Hinata called after him. Immediately after the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Kageyama was going to punch him in the face. Hinata was not going to survive much longer. Sure enough, Kageyama spun around and stormed back over. Before Hinata could apologize, Kageyama dipped him into a burning kiss.

Hinata was swept back to his feet and steadied with Kageyama’s hands on his back and arm.

“Better?” Kageyama asked him quietly, a smile just tugging at his lips. Hinata felt heat rapidly flood his face. Kageyama started to go stormy again, so Hinata kissed him quickly, trying to keep the smile there.

“It’s better when you smile,” Hinata explained, ducking his head. “Sometimes I think you must be really mad at me, but I’m starting to get the feeling that I’ve been misreading your face.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Kageyama told him, linking their hands together. “But now that you know, it isn’t as bad.” Kageyama turned to walk away, pulling Hinata into step beside him, hand in hand. “We should get dinner later.”

Hinata laughed, bumping their shoulders together. “Sounds good. We’re dating, then?”

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” Kageyama asked, not looking at him.

“Not even remotely,” Hinata said brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation. At this time, I post my work here and on fanfiction.net.


End file.
